The compromissed eternity
by hellektrikorton
Summary: Klaus is mad at Caroline for helping the hybrids against him. He wants to know what she really feels even if it means she would hate him. Meanwhile a new vampire hunter comes to Mystic Falls and that will change a lot of things including Klaus and Caroline's feelings for each other. Based after the events of 4x09 and then going out of the show's storyline.
1. Need to know

**I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries. English is not my first language so I apologize if some sentences don't mean anything.**

"Hello, Love" he said, his back against the frame of the door of her room.

Something in his voice was wrong, it wasn't the usual Klaus with his soft voice. No, this time, as sweetly as he had spoken, it sounded harsh as if he was hiding his anger. And angry he was. Once again had plotted against him, giving him sweet smiles and bright eyes only to stab him in the back...

She had felt his presence from the moment he entered the house but jumped anyway at the sound of his voice.

"Of course, you weren't expecting me!" he said using the same tone.

"No... Or I would have thought you would have knocked first" she said regaining her composure.

"Don't play with me Sweetheart!" he used his vampire speed to come closer, anger filling his eyes "You thought I would be dead tonight! But I wasn't quite ready to give you that joy!"

She swallowed her saliva. He was too close and his look was too murderous. She didn't know what to do with herself because he could interpret every move as an attack.

"Obviously your little werewolf's plan didn't work as planned!" he smiled but without leaving the assassin's look in his eyes.

Caroline looked at the ground. Tyler. She had known his plan was wrong but nothing could dissuade him and now the results were horrific. Every other hybrid had been killed, as well as Tyler's mom, Carol. All killed by the man in front of her. She suddenly felt the urge to push him away:

"Yes I thought I wouldn't see you anymore but what did you expect? You're our ennemy Klaus! We're not gonna have drinks at the Grill like nothing ever happened. You tried to kill us all! You killed Carol! You're making plans to use my best friend's blood like she was a bloodbag... You turned Stefan into a monster and now Elena is with Damon, the only person that I consider worse than you!" she screamed.

He gave her his darkest look. He had never looked at her that way. The others maybe but not her. She had become his ennemy and that wasn't a position she was going to enjoy.

"Are you aware that if you weren't you, you would be dead right now?" he asked bitterly.

"And I'm glad I am me..." she whispered.

He breathed then took a look at her bedchamber. He ha not paid attention to it before. It was really girly with pictures of her with her friends (including one with Tyler that he wanted to tear apart), cheerleading trophees, band posters with smiley face stickers on it... Very Caroline. The room, just like her, looked luminous even if it was dark outside. It was welcoming and he knew it was showing her personnality perfectly.

Suddenly his gaze went to her bed, on the wall just above her pillow was his drawing of her and the horse that he made after the ball at his house. He smiled as if his anger was suddenly gone. Yes she _cared_ , why else would she keep the drawing for?

He looked at her, she was acting tough but inside she was completely scarred.

"I need to know..." he started moving closer again.

She took a step back and another and another but soon found the window. He was still getting closer, one idea in mind. He knew she was going to hate him for that but he had to know, he needed to know...

He opened his eyes wide and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. She panicked. What was he going to do to her? Kiss her? Compel her? By the look in his eyes she knew it was the second option and tried to close her eyes but it was too late, her gaze was already caught in his.

"I will never forgive you" she almost cried.

"I know..." he answered sadly but he felt he _had_ to do it anyway.

He now had spent months to woo her with no (or almost none) result. Of course he had the eternity to conquer her but patience had never been one of his major quality.

He knew he could wait for her for centuries if only he had a clue about her feelings because if there was no chance she felt something for him one day, he was just losing his time. But he didn't know what she felt. He always knew what everybody else was feeling. She said she hated him but she looked at him as if she had never spoken to anyone more interesting in her life, but then again when he thought he had won points with her, it was nothing but a strategy to distracthim while the Salvatore brothers were making his life miserable with their idiotic and vain schemes to get rid of him.

"But maybe I'll make you forget.." he whispered " Tell me what you feel about me!"

She tried to resist but she was compelled and she had no vervein in her freakin' system. Why didn't she listen to the Salvatores? She knew why, she hated it. Vervein was torture and she wouldn't inflinge that to herself. She now knew it was stupid but it was too late.

"I don't know..." she replied honestly, not feeling herself anymore.

"Why did you plan to take me down with them?"

"I didn't! I just got in to stop Tyler from making a mistake!"

"I guess you failed! So you were worried about him?"

"Yes but I was also worried about you..."

He grinned "Oh really?"

"Yes but I couldn't betray Tyler by telling you, even if I wanted to..."

"Why did you worry about me?"

"Because I like you..." she said while cursing herself in her head.

"You like me? How?"

She sighted, not knowing how to put words on what she felt for him "At first, I hated you but... I don't know, you're not all psycho but you're certainly not a marshmallow either... and I like it. You're a little extreme but I think it's your way of showing your sadness and your loneliness... You're a mystery to me because when I'm around you, it's like I forget all you've done. You're just Klaus"

She obviously had already thought about it before and it made him feel warm inside. She had thought about him and maybe about them together.

"Is there any chance that you might love me one day?" he asked very serious.

She didn't answer immediately. Inside she was fighting the urge she had to respond to his question. He was going beyond too far. It was a violation of her private thoughts and she didn't want him to hear it. But she couldn't resist:

"Yes... I'm growing stronger feelings for you everyday. I don't want to but I can't help myself. You slowly make your way to m heart as you already occupy my mind..."

He laughed. Not because he was mocking her but because he was really_ really _happy. He felt his heart squeeze and his stomach was... weird like never before. Everything about the hybrids was now just the past.

"Thank you" he said so she was no longer compelled.

She immediately fell on the floor and burst into tears. He made a movement to catch her but she slapped him, as hard as she could.

"Never, you hear me, never I will forgive that!" she yelled "So come on, make me forget but even if I don't remember, I'll know that you're a monster and despite all I said, I will never care about you!"

"I won't make you forget" he said touching his jaw "I want you to remember what you said tonight because it officially marks the beginning of us"

"Haven't you heard? I hate you! I'd rather take my ring off and burn in the sun that spend one more minute with you!"

He knew she really meant that. That was the risk but he had the certitude she would soon realize her feelings for him and stop denying them.

"You might hate me now but you'll be mine Caroline Forbes and you will be the happiest woman ever as you will make me the happiest man ever. That I swear to you, Sweetheart!"

With that he dissapeared in the night.

She opened her window and took a cushion she threw through it.

"You can go to hell with your gifts, your drawings and your promises! I wish they had succeeded killing you tonight!"

**Okay so that is just the beginning, only Klaus and Caroline but the big plot will come next chapter so please stay with me. Please also review, because it's nice to know what people think about your job or if you have questions because some parts weren't very clear. I'll be happy to answer. Happy New Year.**


	2. Don't play with the fire

**Hello everybody and thank you so much for those who reviewed, chose to follow/ favorite this story. This is so nice of you and when I opened my mailbox I have to say that I felt like a rockstar…**

**Anyway, I have to warn you this chapter has not much Klaroline in it as it marks the beginning of the big plot about the new Vampire Hunter… So keep reading because there would be plenty of Klaroline in the future.**

**Also this chapter is not as long as I thought it would be but I had to cut it in half or anyway I wouldn't have been able to give you anything before a long time so I chose it would be better that way**

**Okay I stop my blah blah and let you read. Enjoy! =) Oh, and English is still not my first language so again sorry if some parts don't make sense… =)**

Phil entered the most frequented place in Mystic Falls, hoping to find someone that could tell him about Connor, his mentor and friend who told him, as he went to the small town, that he would be back in a month. Three months later, with no sigh of him, Phil decided to go himself and check is Connor needed his help.

He first made a tour around the town, in the woods thinking Connor would most likely settle there but he didn't find anything. That was unusual and Phil didn't like it.

And there he was, at the Mystic Gril, using the good old technique of asking questions to the locals to find someone. After all, in those small towns, everybody knew everybody and strangers were soon detected.

He went at the bar and sat, ordering bourbon. When the bartender gave him his drink he asked:

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend. Maybe you've seen him: a tall black man, no hair and a beard, name's Connor?"

He saw the look on the young man face changing. Apparently he had recognized the description. But he soon changed his face again and took a sorry look:

"Yeah I think I saw him but I don't know where he is now, he left town a few days after his arrival…"

"Thanks hum…"

"Matt" answered the young blond man "Sorry I can't help you more"

Again Matt looked nervous and as soon as he thought he was out of Phil's gaze, he took his phone and dialed Stefan's number.

Phil, who absolutely didn't believe him, chose to go outside and spy on him because he was pretty sure the blond would make a call that would help him to find Connor.

"I don't know, the description perfectly matched… I told him he left town months ago… I think he believed me… Damon? I know but I couldn't call you while he was asking the question! What did you want me to do? Tell him his buddy is dead and buried in the woods? No, that's what I thought… Well I thought you might want to take care of it… Hello? Hello?"

Matt couldn't believe it. What could he do to make Damon forgive him to be alive? It's not like he had chosen to be saved instead of Elena. He was trying his best to deserve his life but that wasn't enough for those Salvatores. He sighted and went back to work.

Phil kept observing him until the young barman got back inside. He knew what he came to know: Connor was dead. And for that that little blond and his friends would pay. But first he had to know who those friends might be so he came back inside and waited.

At 4 PM, a young man came in and went straight to Matt. Phil looked at him… He was different, not supernatural no, not a vampire but… A vampire hunter… Yes he was one of the five just like Connor…

[…] {…} […]

It was almost night and Phil was waiting for the moment the young vampire hunter would be alone but he was always with Matt or with a metises girl who seemed also different… like a witch or something. Phil thought he must be vigilant with her, witches were strange people and most of the time they were accompanied by vampires…

But at 9 PM, Bonnie decided to go after telling Jeremy she was going out of town with Shane to get all of her powers back. She had asked him not to contact her and told him she didn't know how much time she would be away. He didn't like it because 1) he wasn't completely sure his vampire hunter's craziness was over and 2) he didn't like to be away from her now that things were finally normal between them. He was hoping that someday she would forgive him for the all kissing-my-ex-who-is-a-ghost stuff and that she would give him another chance.

When she left, he went to the bar where a tall blond guy with an earing came to him:

"Hi! I see you already killed vampires!" he smiled

"What?! Excuse me! Vampires? Do you want me to call a cab because I think you had to much to drink…"

"My name is Phil and I was a friend of Connor's whom I'm sure you met! Now let's skip the part where you pretend you don't know about vampires and about what you are because I can help you. I'm a vampire hunter too and I was close to Connor who told me all he knew about the five…"

Jeremy thought. He didn't know this man but he had the strange feeling he could trust him. And also he wanted to be a vampire hunter because each vampire death could led him closer to the cure. And he wanted his sister back to normal more than anything.

"Okay and what can you do to help me?" he asked, giving up the whole I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about act.

"I can teach you how to recognize a vampire and something tells me it would be useful in this town…"

Jeremy panicked. If this man knew Elena was a vampire, he would do anything to kill her. He nodded his head in agreement following the expression "keep your friends close and you enemies even closer"

[…] {…} […]

"Seriously, I don't get what you like so much about this little town… It's so boring!"

"Kol, you were not here five minutes ago, how can you say it's boring?" Klaus asked with annoyance.

He didn't know why his brother had come back but it wasn't good news. Kol had always had the bad habit of screwing his plans, which explained why he had daggered him for almost centuries.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you'd come with me at the bar or the grill stuff… I'm sure the pretty Caroline would be there!"

Klaus smiled at Caroline's name. He had been repeating the scene that occurred in her room in his head for the past two days and couldn' stop smiling like a fool.

"She's mad at me. It would be better for her to forgive me if we wouldn't talk for a day or two!" he replied.

"You don't have to talk, you can just watch! Maybe she has already started to forgive you and you wouldn't know by staying here!"

Klaus agreed. He wanted to see her. But as he knew she needed time he didn't even go to spy on her while she was sleeping as he had done some times in the past.

Plus Kol was right, the only way to know if Caroline had forgiven him was to see her because there was no way she would come to the Mikaelson mansion to say that she wasn't mad at him anymore and that she discovered she couldn't live without him…

With their vampire speed, they were at the Mystic Grill only moments after. As he entered the place, Klaus noticed Caroline was playing with Elena at the billard table. Kol smiled as he saw her too.

"Excuse me brother" he said as he went to the direction of the girls

Klaus grabbed his arm "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just want to be nice to my future sister-in-law" Kol smiled, pulling away from his brother's grip. Klaus rolled his eyes and went to the bar. As he knew Kol, the young original would try to seduce the doppelgänger just to bother him. But Klaus didn't care what happened to the Gilbert girl as long as she was still alive and capable to give him blood to build his army.

He asked for bourbon as he turned his attention to where Kol went:

"Hi Ladies! May I join you?" the youngest original asked

"We were about to leave" Elena answered as she put her jacket on, willing to avoid the original family as much as possible.

"You're Kol, right?" Caroline asked

She looked around to see if he was alone and saw Klaus at the bar. Suddenly a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I don't think we properly met!" she said giving him her hand to shake.

Kol grinned too. She was giving him a good way to piss his brother off (one of his favorite activities) and he was going to enjoy it. A lot. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. He saw her blush and his smile grew wider.

"What are you doing?" asked Elena to her best friend.

Their friendship had been weird since Elena became a vampire because of the sire-bond stuff and Caroline's disapproval of Elena/Damon's relationship… But right now Elena didn't understand Caroline's behavior more than any time before. What was she doing with Kol Mikaelson? The guy had broken Matt's hand for no reason except he was bored…

"You can go home Elena, I think I'd stay a little longer!" Caroline said looking her in the eyes.

Elena shrugged and went home. She had enough drama in her own life to deal with, so if Caroline wanted to play with the fire, she would have to do it alone.

"So, I heard you were mad at my brother…" Kol started.

"Yes! Your brother is a jackass!" she said a little louder, knowing that the 'jackass' could perfectly hear her.

Kol laughed. Yes he was definitely gonna enjoy this.

**Okay so this is it. Tell me what you think. Do we need more Klaroline? Or is that okay for now because I promise you there will be lots of Klaroline in a while? Please review!**


	3. What goes around comes around

**I don't know how much time people usually take to post new stuff but as I thought I would post it earlier I apologize**** and so I wrote a long chapter...**

**Anyway thank you so much for those you posted a review, I love you! Those you favorited that story and ****those you follow, I love you too! You're so sweet and I hope that I won't disappoint**** you. ****Specially because in that chapter there's no Klaroline, again. But that will come soon enough, trust ****me!**

**Well, enjoy!**

Klaus left the bar a few minutes after Elena, not bearing the sight of his brother and Caroline flirting. He knew why they were both doing it: to bother him. And it worked.

He wanted nothing more than rip Kol's head off but he knew that Caroline was still angry and getting mad at Kol wouldn't help her to forgive him faster. And for now, it was all he wanted: her forgiveness.

At home, he tried to draw some sketches but once again as he took his pencil, all he saw was Caroline's face. It was all he had drawn since he had settled in Mystic Falls. Sometimes because he remembered an expression she had had and that he wanted to keep forever but most of the times because he couldn't capture the essence of her beauty.

Though he knew his drawings were good, it didn't make her justice. Not to her flawless creamy toned skin, not to her perfect pink lips, not to her to her wonderful hair which seemed always glowing, nor even to her sweet smile…

But this time, he also had images of his brother whispering in her ear something that made her laugh or touching her arm to help her get the ball at the pool table or even putting a lock of her hair behind her ear…

He took his glass, screaming, and threw it in the fireplace. As he was drinking a bourbon and as alcohol and fire have great chemistry, a giant flame came out of the hearth and almost reached him. He realized how stupid his gesture had been and sat down on the couch of his drawing-room.

He knew it would be better for him to go sleeping but he also knew he would never sleep with his brother outside, alone with Caroline. So he would wait for him.

He waited hours with no sign of Kol. He was starting to worry: how mad was she? And was she ableto go too far with Kol just to take some kind of revenge on him? No, he trusted her to be more intelligent than that. But still, he wanted to go out and wait for her at her house.

He waited five more minutes and realized he couldn't bear it anymore. He needed to know where she was and what she was doing. Was she still with Kol?

He used his vampire speed to go to her house. She wasn't there. Her mother either. He looked at his watch: midnight. He was going to kill Kol after giving him a vervein bath. That was all he deserved for playing with him like that.

"He should know better" he thought "he must know what happened between Elijah and I and still that… twit wants to challenge me. So be it!"

He was about to go back to the Mystic Grill when he heard Caroline's car. Kol was there too. He got out of the car first and came to open her door.

"So, has your pinion about me changed?" he asked, charming.

"You're not so bad… for an original! Which means you're still not a person with whom I want to be associated with…" she replied avoiding the hand he held but smiling at him.

Klaus smiled from where he was hidden, that was _his_ Caroline.

"Oh, come on Caroline, don't be so rude on me! You know you had a good time tonight" Kol pretended to be offended.

"Actually I did!" she blushed.

Kol grinned. At first he only wanted to mess with his brother, but tonight he had realized how great Caroline was. She wasn't only pretty, she was smart and funny, always using a charming ironic or sarcastic word at the right moment. She wasn't the typical teenage girl so caught in her teenage dramas that she ignored the world around her.

Because that was the problem of the originals, as they had lived for over a thousand years, they felt everybody was boring. They had lived more lives that anybody could ever imagine and travelled around the globe many times, well… before Klaus daggered them of course. So everyone's life seemed insipid. But he hadn't had this feeling with her tonight and it was refreshing.

He was starting to understand why Klaus was so obsessed with her, even if the idea of spending the rest of eternity with one woman still sounded stupid to him.

"Well for me too, it was great!"

"I never said it was great!" she smiled "But it was nice! Surprisingly nice! I mean, you grew up with Klaus and Rebekah… so I thought you would be a pain in the a** just like them…"

"And?"

"You are less painful!"

She reached the door of her house and turned to him, surprised he stood so close behind her.

"So… hum… good night" she said.

He made a moveto close the gap between their heads:

"Good night… love!"

At the familiar nickname she blushed. Klaus, in the tree he had climbed in when he heard them, groaned. How dared his brother to use that word that seemed to belong to _them_? It really took all his will to not come out of his hiding place and break Kol's neck.

Kol bent his head. Caroline stopped breathing, not because she was nervous or anything but because she didn't want to kiss him. She made as if she didn't see him move forward and turned to the door, unlocking it.

Kol frowned. It didn't happen often that a girl would reject him and it wasn't really pleasant.

She entered and turned agin. She knew he wasn't going to try anything again since he couldn't enter the house. He smiled as he saw the relief on her face.

"She thinks she's safe, good!" he thought

He took her hand and kissed it like he did earlier that night.

"Good night Caroline!"

He winked at her and waved at the tree in front of the house and then he was gone. Why had he waved at the tree? She shrugged and decided to go to bed.

In the tree, Klaus knew his brother had found out he was there and that only made him more angry.

[…] {..} […]

"Brother, you're finally home! I was so worried!" Kol said raising his glass of scotch.

Klaus vampire-speed ran to him and punched him into the wall.

"Trust me, you don't want to play with me Kol!" he yelled as he held his brother's throat.

"Blimey, you were not very funny before you daggered me but now…"

Klaus squeezed his brother's throat, he started to choke but there was still a grin on his face. He released him.

"Come on, you know I didn't touch her, you were there!" the youngest original said, massaging his neck.

"Go!" Klaus said.

"You mean to Caroline's? You think I misunderstood what she wanted? Yeah, maybe I should go kiss her… for a start!"

Klaus snapped and slammed his brother against the wall again. He broke one of the nearest table's legs and planted it into his baby brother's stomach. The latter fell on the floor next to what had laid on the now broken table.

"No, I mean go way! Leave Mystic Falls!" he was menacing, his hand pushing the improvised stake deeper into Kol.

"What if… I don't want to! I finally… have some… fun here!" Kol whispered painfully.

"I trust you to be a smart vampire and leave when you still have the choice!" Klaus threatened.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll dagger you! Don't forget I'm the only one here that can't be killed and if you approach Caroline once more I have no problem with planting that thing through your heart once more. And this time, Elijah could do whatever he wants, he will never find your body! You'll just stay dead.. forever!"

[…] {…} […]

Klaus had left him alone in the living room. After several minutes, he finally managed to get the stake out of his stomach. He stood up and poured some scotch in a glass.

Once the pain was completely gone, he smiled. Klaus was more furious than he had expected and that was… great!

He didn't know exactly why but he liked bothering his brother, like he had liked bothering Rebekah when she was still alive. Finn and Elijah weren't that fun to annoy, always calm and serious, not even looking at him… Klaus and Rebekah paid attention to him but only when he was disturbing their plans. It was the same when they were kids. He had always wanted the attention but after Henrick's birth he had been nothing anymore for his parents and his siblings never looked at him. It was even worse after Henrick's death and the transformation…

And now things were different, not only he wanted Klaus' attention but he wanted some revenge… And he held it in his hand. His revenge was a pretty baby vampire who succeeded to reach his brother's heart. All he had to do was to steal her away, a thing he was good at. A smile, a wink and a kiss on the hand was all he needed to get a girl.

He drank his glass empty and put his jacket on. That was it. Caroline Forbes was going to be his tonight.

He used his vampire speed and arrived at Caroline's home. Her mom was there so he should be discreet. So he wouldn't knock. He didn't have to. He saw Caroline being relieved earlier that he couldn't come in but he _could_. Her mother had opened her door to him earlier that day as he used the trick of the fake delivery guy. The real delivery guy was dead, drained of his blood, and buried in the woods. And she just let him in. So much for a so-called pervasive sheriff.

He speed ran and entered Caroline's room without forewarn. She wasn't asleep. She was wearing her pyjamas which consisted of a small short and a little top. She looked… hot…

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw him.

"Hi!" he smiled.

She got up from her bed and placed her hands on her hips.

"How did you get in?"

"Wrong question Caroline! The right one is why am I here? And the answer is 'to see you'!" he moved forward and grabbed her hand.

She was shocked_. How did he get in_? He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"I had the impression that we left things… hanging, and I wanted to correct it!"

And he kissed her. She didn't do anything to stop him as if she was paralyzed. He put his arms around her and forced her sealed lips with his tongue.

"No!"

"Caroline, you know you want it!"

She tried to push him away but he was too strong. He pushed her on the bed and covered her body with his.

"No Kol, don't do it!"

"Come on, it will kill Klaus!" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

Caroline knew she had caused it by flirting with him all night and for what? Bothering Klaus? No, she knew it was something more… She wanted him to be jealous, but now…

She looked around and grabbed her alarm clock. She smashed it on Kol's head. She knew it would not hurt him but at least he let go of her. She jumped out of the bed and went to her closet where she had a stake that Alaric had given her a long time ago:

"I said no! Now you should leave or I'll stick it through your heart and give your body to your brother. I'm sure he won't like what you've tried to do…" she cried nervously holding the piece of wood in her hand.

"I see!" he spat "You try to play the tough girl but you're nothing more than a scared little girl! That was your chance Caroline and you blew it"

With that he was gone. She breathed, relieved, but decided to keep the stake with her in bed. Just in case.

She also thought that she needed to do something with her house, now two originals could get in and she didn't like it much…

[…] {…} […]

Kol drank another bottle down. The third or the fourth. He had stopped counting them. He couldn't believe it. Every girl on that planet would kill to spend a night a night with him and he was rejected by Caroline Forbes? A small town girl who, yes, was pretty but couldn't compare to all the beauties he had slept with in his life.

He opened another bottle. He had wanted to go to the Mystic Grill to get drunk but he had been kicked out because 'he had already drunk too much'. What was wrong with the people in this town? As long as he paid, if he wanted to drink the all bar, it was _his_ choice but no…

So he stole plenty of bottles in the back and went out. In the street. Where nobody would give him a reason to kill everybody that crossed his path.

"I don't think that's recommended to drink in the streets!" said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw a tall blond guy with an earring.

"Not your business!" he shouted, turning his back to that moral maker.

But that guy wasn't ready to go. He took a needle out of his pocket and planted it in Kol's neck.

The drunk original felt the vervein enter and burn his system before he blacked out.

"You'll be perfect for our new vampire hunter!" the tall man said as he put Kol's body on his shoulder to carry him in his new secret place in town.

**Okay, over… I don't know if you'll find it too long but I do! I'm just tired now that I've typed all that down… **

**Well I hope you will like it and put a review to let me know what you think… Love you all nice, pretty and gentle readers! =)**


	4. Don't trust the lamb because it's weak

**First of all, I'm so sorry it took me so long it's just that... no, I don't have an excuse or at least a good one except laziness...**

**I want to thank you for reading this even if I haven't uploaded this sooner... Thank you for those you left reviews, you made me smile with your kind words which makes me feel I don't deserve so good readers... So thank you because you are the coolest people on earth to me! =)**

**Okay, no, in fact I have a good reason why I didn't write it sooner and it's because this chapter is the first meeting of Klaroline since he compelled her so... I hope it won't be too disappointing!**

"So what did you want to show me?" asked Jeremy as he followed Phil into a strange building in the suburbs of Mystic Falls.

He was trying to play it cool but he was seriously starting to worry. Maybe Phil had heard about his connection with the vampires in town... and this place seemed abandoned and isolated... The perfect place to get rid of someone without witnesses.

"We're almost there" smiled Phil as he led him through another corridor.

God, this place was huge.

"Even if I scream, nobody would hear me" the young Gilbert thought.

"This is it!"

The professional vampire hunter opened a door and let him in first. The room looked like a dark cellar. He couldn't see anything or almost as there was no light. Phil switched it on, the sudden light almost burnt their eyes.

Jeremy heard a groan and looked at the far end of the room.

Both hands and legs tied to a wall by chains was Kol Mikaelson. He had apparently been beaten up a lot (and recently) as his body was covered with blood and blows.

"I may have played with him a bit!" a sadistic smile appeared on Phil's face.

He took a needle of vervein out of his backpack and approached Kol.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

He thought Phil was going to inject the vervein to the vampire but instead he just emptied it in Kol's face, causing him to scream under the pain as the liquid acted like acid on his skin. Jeremy swallowed his saliva, the guy _really_ hated the vampires.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About him being your first vampire hunter's kill?" Phil said, looking at Jeremy as if he was dumb for even asking the question.

Jeremy looked at the weak body that almost laid at his feet. He didn't like Kol. The guy had taken him for a fool when he had left Mystic Falls. He had pretended to be his friend when all he was doing was keeping an eye on him in case Klaus ever needed him as an hostage.

And then, when he had come back to town, he has tried to kill Matt and even if the blond quaterback was safe, he had still broken his hand...

No, he _hated_ Kol...

He would really enjoy killing that dirty son of a... snake! even if it only lasted a few hours... Apparently Phil didn't know that Kol was an original...

That could help him to gain his trust while killing no vampires yet...

"I think that is a really good idea!" Jeremy gave a smile back to the man that held a stake he was about to plant in Kol's left leg.

Jeremy did nothing to stop him... Kol deserved to suffer a bit...

[...] {...} [...]

Caroline woke up at the sound of her phone ringing :

" Hello?"

"Caroline, what were you doing with Kol Mikaelson?" asked a male voice

She opened her eyes wide and sat, trying to remember the events of the previous night.

"Stefan… Hi to you too!"

"Answer me!" she could picture him rolling his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" she asked realizing he wasn't at the Grill the night before.

"Elena told me…"

"Excuse me? You talked to Elena?" she almost yelled.

"This morning… I just came to take some clothes and she was there… It was really awkward, especially when she told me Damon was still asleep…"

Caroline felt sorry for her friend, she could feel the sadness in his voice. It was breaking her heart. Stefan deserved so much better.

"Then I asked about her life" he continued "and she told me she had left you at the Grill last night with Kol Mikaelson… at your demand!"

"Yeah, I know it was a bad idea… Trust me**, I know**!" she answered as she recalled what had happened in her bedroom just hours ago "I don't know what got to me…"

"Caroline, we all understand that you're upset about Tyler leaving town with Hayley but…"

He kept talking but she didn't listen. His first sentence had been like a knife through her heart, less painful than when she heard the news for the first time but still…

"Listen Stefan, I know I made a mistake but I want to handle this myself, okay? Please, for once I want to do things my way…"

She almost waited for him to explain to her how dangerous it was to face an original alone but he surprised her by saying "okay" before he hung up. She was shocked. Stefan must have been seriously hurt about the whole Elena/Damon thing if he wasn't ready to go on a suicide mission to help her get out of the mess she had created.

But she knew how to solve it, she would apologize to Kol. After all, it was true she had flirted with him the entire night… He would understand that she only wanted an innocent game. Maybe…

[…] {…} […]

She had been looking for him everywhere in town… like _everywhere_: the Grill, the Salvatores' house, the gardens, the high school , even at the police station… The only place she had not visited yet was the one she had hoped to avoid: the Mikaelsons' mansion…

Was Kol really worth the apology? Because going there almost meant going straight to Klaus… And that was a thing Caroline wasn't ready for.

She breathed. Kol had left her house like a mad man the day before and if she had learned anything since she became a vampire, it was that no one should piss off an original… expect if he has a death wish.

She needed to apologize and bring back the "peace" between them.

She was about to knock at the mansion's door when it opened before her.

"Caroline…" whispered its owner with a smile he was trying to hide "I heard you coming and… "

Caroline's heart almost skipped a beat but she couldn't find out if it was because he had scared her or because of the sight of him.

"Please come in!" he opened the door wide and let her inside.

He couldn't help the smile that took almost half of his face. She had come. Finally. Even if it was sooner than he had expected… Still, he was starting to feel that day would never come. And here she was, in front of him.

Kol had been wrong: she came to his door to say she was ready to accept him…

"Klaus I…"

"Listen Caroline, I know that I've upset you and… Just let's forget it, okay? It's in the past now and now that you've cleared your mind, love, all we have to think about is the future… our future together!"

He knew he should have let her talk but since he knew what she was here for, it seemed redundant. Plus, he couldn't help himself being excited. She was to be his. This was even better than ruling the world with an army of hybrids.

It was better than everything.

"What?"

For once, she had no clever sarcastic remark to address him. She was just shocked. What was he thinking she was doing here? Was he drunk… or high?

"I promised you to show you the world and I will if you want me to but we can also go wherever you want to…" he was smiling and almost dancing.

What was going on? It was so not Klaus' type to be that overjoyed. For Caroline, it was even more frightening than when he had his killer look.

"I'm not here because I forgave you!"

The smile on the hybrid's face faded instantly.

"Then why are you here?"

She could hear… sadness? In his voice but she chose to ignore it.

"I'm here for Kol!"

She forced a smile to show him hope that she will forgive him one day wasn't gone. Bad idea.

"What?" he yelled breaking the back of the wooden chair he had in his hands "Caroline, you know that I would never hurt you but, please, don't push my limits…"

She looked at him, not fully understanding why he was so mad. Had Kol told him about last night? Had he lied about the end of their encounter to bother Klaus?

"Whatever" she said "Tell me where he is, I need to speak to him!"

"No you won't!"

"Really? Because you tell me not to do? I am not your thing Klaus! And if you want to be sure of that, you can compel me to tell the truth… AGAIN!"

"Or I can compel you to stay away from my little brother!" he said, his eyes as black as coal.

If his previous words had angered her, those created a rage inside her that just demanded to explode. She almost wanted to rip his head off and play baseball with it.

"Don't you ever compel me again or I promise you…"

"What? What are you going to do to me Sweetheart? I can't be killed!"

He was mocking her, that only angered her more. Something in her snapped.

"Or I'll kill Elena and all your plans of the last thousand years will be destroyed!"

She said it with such a cold tone, he shivered. Her eyes seemed to have turn into to block of ice.

"You would never, love! She is your friend…" he said as he tried to find something in her eyes that contradict the determination in her voice, vainly.

She was so mad. She would. Elena was her friend, yes, but at that moment she was just _the_ problem. It was because of her that vampire had entered their lives (hers and other innocent people's) and worse, that Klaus had entered their lives…

"Don't threaten me, sweetheart!" he was liking that side of her.

Of course he loved her perky side of Caroline, her light and her kindness but he liked to know she had a dark side too. He was counting on that aspect of her to help him win her heart because he had no intention of becoming good. Not even for her

"You don't threaten me!"

She suddenly calmed down, remembering why she had come here in the first place. Kol.

"I suppose Kol's not here, or he would have come hearing us… talking" she stated looking at him as if she had never seen anything more repulsive.

"You suppose right… I told him to leave Mystic Falls!" he avoided her gaze.

The meeting had definitively not happened the way he had wished and he feared that nothing he would do would change that.

"Then I'll be going!" she made her way to the door.

"Don't follow him… He's dangerous!"

"Because _you_ are not?" she laughed turning back to him.

"Don't you understand that I tell you this to protect you?" he asked a bit annoyed by her answer.

She again felt her anger boil "Don't you understand that I don't want you to protect me? I don't want to be protected! I am grown enough to take care of myself!"

He too felt his anger back. Why couldn't she understand what she meant to him? And why was she offended when all he wanted was to please her?

It brought back the old Klaus. The one who cared not telling what he felt:

"I don't care what you want! You are mine Caroline, and as everything that I possess, you will listen to me!"

She opened the door and slammed it behind her as she exited the house of the devil. How dared he talk to her as if she was just an object that belonged to him?

He used his vampire speed and appeared in front of her, menacing. She took a step back.

"How do you want me to ever love you?" she whispered as a teardrop glimmered on the corner ofher right eye.

He blinked. He realized what he was doing. He gave her an apologetic look and went away, ashamed of his behavior.

**I want everybody to understand that no one is perfect in my story because I don't like complete good or complete bad... I feel it doesn't seem real...**

**As in the show, they all have their bad side and that's why I like it so much...**

**Anyway, I know I ask too much since I take a lot of time to post but please review. I assure you it's the nicest thing in the world to open your mailbox and see reviews, it feels like love. And I love love! =)**


	5. Danger likes me too much

**Okay I don't want to spoil anyone but I'm so disgusted by what had happened in the last episode of TVD... Seriously... It doesn't change anything to my fiction anyway... I will pretend that nothing happened because it makes me too sad to even think of writing about it...**

**Thank you for those you let reviews (love you) and those you favorited and those you follow... ****You rock!**

**Again, sorry for the delay... Still, enjoy!**

One minute she was screaming, cursing him and calling him all the names in the book, the other she was crying, hating herself for falling for that stupid hybrid.

Caroline was a wreck after her encounter with the original. She was disgusted by herself for being so weak to let him see how she felt and so stupid to try to make him jealous by flirting with his brother.

Oh, and Kol. Another stupidity of hers as well. Now he had left Mystic Falls. She should be relieved but she knew he was the kind of man that hold a grudge like _forever_, which for a vampire actually really means forever.

She couldn't believe Klaus had told her, ordered her, not to go after Kol. She wasn't his object, nor his girlfriend. She wasn't even his friend... So who did he think he was for telling her what she could or couldn't do?

She slammed a tree, which fell to the ground. She couldn't contain the rage that had taken oven her.

Leaving the Mikaelson property, she went into the woods where she would be able to express her frustration without being seen... And without anyone who could possibly become a meal.

She knew she was strong, stronger than most of the new born vampires when it came to the bloodlust, but she also knew she was so angry that the idea of killing a human might pop up in her mind and not leave her in peace until she had blood all over her hands.

Blood. Maybe it was the solution to calm her down since breathing alone in the woods, punching everything that surrounded her and screaming insults at Klaus didn't work. But not from a human, from a bloodbag. She had some in her car.

She quickly ran to it, picking up three or four bags and coming back to the isolated place she had found in the woods.

She opened a B+ bag and felt her eyes turn dark as well as her face change. In her mouth, her teeth grew. The smell of blood was almost unbearable, too tempting to resist. She at least took the time to look around, in case thera was anyone, but she didn't see anybody.

She emptied the bag with delight. Nothing was better than that...

She finally felt herself relax. All she could think about was the blood, which meant Klaus was out of her mind... for now.

She opened a second bag and sat on a trunk, smilling as the crimson liquid was leaving the plastic bag. She enjoyed those too short seconds when she hadn't to think about everything: Klaus being the jerk who pursued her; Tyler being the jefk that left her without a word, breaking her heart; the sort of war between her friends and the originals; her being a vampire in a world where vampire weren't really liked; the fact that she dispised herself for being a vampire...

Those precious seconds were almost worth it...

{...} [...] {...}

Phil was happy with the new situation. Of course, he had been upset when he had heard about Connor but he also knew that no one of them irreplaceable, he himself wasn't unique and there had to be scrafices for their cause because it was the right thing to do.

There was a hierarchy in the vampire hunters' world, led by the five of course, (except for the outlaws like that Alaric Saltzman that he only knew by name) but if anyone one of them came to "dissapear", another one would replace him the next second.

It was his duty, and because he had been a friend of Connor's, to educate his replacement.

He had been worried at the beginning because the teen seemed reluctant at the idea of achieving his task but he apparentky had found a way (or a person) that would bring him back to the right way.

That "Kol" had apparently commited a murder, or tried to kill somebody close to Jeremy... Phil couldn't care less, all he cared about was that Jeremy did agree to kill Kol, which meant he was soon going to be overwelmed with the desire of killing vampires, since killing them was kind of addictive, specially for one of the five whose only reason to exists was to kill those monters.

When he had let him with his future victim, he had felt the anger in Gilbert's eyes. No need to worry about him freeing his hostage. On the contrary, Phil had asked him to "take care" of him knowing the young boy would enjoy playing with all his vampire hunter's toys...

So Phil was taking this time to go into the woods to look for Connor's body in order to give him a decent sepulcher. He had been killed by a vampire, which was a sort of shame in their profession but he had least deserve more than being burried like an animal.

As he didn't know how much time it will take him since he didn't know where the burial-place where nor for how long Connor's body was there, he had asked Jeremy to kill Kol the morrow, without him if need be even if he prefered to be with the young hunter on his first official kill.

He was now wandering in the woods, hoping to see a trace of his friend. A mark, fresh soil, even a smell...

Suddenly he stopped realizing he wasn't alone. He looked around and saw her. A beautiful young girl alone in the woods. She was dancing and smiling. He smiled too, remembering his high school time when vampires were only stories he was telling to his younger sister before putting her to sleep. A simplier time.

He was quite the guy at that time. Popular and intelligent, he had a bright future ahead of him. But then everything had changed when his girlfriend was killed by a vampire. He had become obsessed with the idea of revenge, putting his inexperienced self in danger plenty of times until once when he was saved by Connor. That had been the beginning of their relation. Connor had taught him how to defend himself against a vampire, how to be prepared and finally how to hunt them down...

That girl seemed so pure and innocent, she almost made him regret those innocent times. But he looked closer and saw what she was holding in her hand, bringing it to her mouth and emtying it with a smile. That girl was everything but pure and innocent. She was drinking blood. She was a vampire.

The hunter in him took over and took a stake out of his bag as well as a vervein needle. He would love to kill her, just because that monster had reminded him of his past self, but he knew it was better if she died by the hand of Jeremy Gilbert so he would just put her to sleep. The stake was only a precaution.

He approached silently, knowing that those horrors had an incredible hearing. Not silently enough because she turn around and said:

"Is there anybody? Hello?"

She seemed a bit worried. She had stopped dancing and smiling and was looking everywhere to see if she was spied on.

"Hello?"

Phil took a branch and threw it away to his left. The blonde girl immidiately followed the sound, turning her back to him. He didn't thought much knowing that it was what might kill him with such predators as her. They were too fast and too strong to take a pause and think about life. It was now or never with them, he chose now.

He ran to her, needle first. She turned around, fangs first. But he had surprised her, so he was quicker. He planted the needle in her arm, even though he had aimed for the neck and push it empty. She used her hand to wound him but didn't do much dommage because she felt on the ground the second vervein entered her system.

He gave her a kick just to be sure she really was uncouncious, which she was, and put her on his shoulder as he had done with Kol the day before. This time, it hurt. She had touched him at his chest, probably willing to tear his heart off, and the wound was bleeding. He would take care of it as soon as he had locked her with Kol.

{...} [...] {...}

Caroline opened her eyes with difficulty. Her head was spinning. Her arm hurt. She felt sick. And she couldn't say where she was. Had she been there before? No... She would never come to such a disgusting place as this, not willingly anyway.

It suddenly came back to her mind. She wasn't here willingly. She had been attacked in the woods by a guy who apparently knew a lot about vampire since he had a stake and a needle full of vervein.

Hurra, exactly what she needed. Another crazy man wanting to kill her and all her friends. As if her life wasn't already miserable enough...

The place was dark but she could see the figure of someone near.

"Hello?" she asked, hoping to find out why she was still alive when her attacker had every utensils to end her life.

"Caroline, what a pleasure! Didn't expect you to pay me a visit!" she heard.

That voice.

"Kol? Is that you?"

"Well, unfortunately yes darling!"

Now that she knew who it was, she could perceive him a little bit more clearly and he seemed attached to a chain.

"You were abducted too?"

" No, I just thought it would be nice to come here and put some verveined chains around my wrists... You know how bored I can get!"

She grinned. Yes, he was making fun of her but if he was able to be ironic, that meant he wasn't hurt too bad.

"I'm sorry..." she said " You probably wouldn't be here if I..."

"If you didn't throw me in the streets? Yeah, probably not! How are you here?"

She told him what had happened in the woods, he listened, not interrupting her once.

"What were you doing alone in the woods?"

"I was... I went to your brother to ask him where you were, because I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you... And he made me angry... I needed to be alone somewhere calm..."

"Apparently you went in the wrong neighborhood sister!"

She winced. She couldn't understand why he and Damon couldn't get along because they were the same...

The door of the room, which she imagined was a cellar, opened and her aggressor came in.

"I see the pretty little princess is awake, good. I have an announcement to make. You will die. Both of you. Tomorrow" he was smiling, his eyes wild, showing that he had lost his sanity for a while.

"I know this is a bit weird but I like to play with my victims a bit. Mind games you know. Telling them they will die soon and then see them struggle to escape or beg for mercy..." he continued "but I'm afraid my new collaborator does not agree so we'll just cut the crap and make the introductions: Hi, I'm Phil and my biggest wish is to see all those of your kind dead and burnt and this..."

Another man came in. Caroline almost choked when she saw him.

"This is Jeremy Gilbert, he will be the one who kills you tomorrow!"

At the other end of the room, Jeremy's eyes opened wide as the image of a certain blond girl came to his brain. What was Caroline doing here? Stupid question! When did Phil capture her?

"No you can't kill her..." he started.

"You will rot in hell!" Caroline screamed, covering Jeremy's voice.

"You first, monster!" replied Phil.

Jeremy looked at her again and saw that she had recognized him as well. She was trying to tell something to him by making faces but he couldn't understand.

He approached under Phil's gaze.

" Don't say you know me!" she was articulating, just not at loud so the blond man wouldn't hear her " He will kill you! You can save me but don't say you know me!"

Jeremy nodded his head and turn with a grin to Phil "Too bad, she was really pretty!"

"That's their trick. They attract humans with their looks and charms and then, they kill them without an ounce of pity" the other man sighed, making sign it was time to leave.

Jeremy looked at Caroline once more and left the room. Phil was about to close the door.

"Guess we'll play anyway... Then don't forget, we will kill you tomorrow... Twenty four hours... Tick tock..."

He smiled, a sadistic smile that made Caroline shiver, and closed the door behind him.

"You want Gilbert to help us?" Kol asked, disgusted "What can he do?"

"I don't know, but he is our only chance!"

**Please review... **

**That sounds desperate and that's because I need you... **

**I am like a poor little girl chased by a super villain and you, reviewers, are the super heroes that save me... ****So save me, please? **


	6. To the rescue

He sighed "In what have I put myself into?"

He was standing by the door of a huge victorian house, a little bit out of town. he used to think that building was really cool, going here with his friends as a child because it was scary. It had been abandonned for twenty years and there were dust and spiderwebs everywhere.

They had laughed in here, telling horrible stories that made them shiver...

He thought it was less scary when it was still a ruin. Now that it had been rebuilt, it was scarier than ever znd it was because of its inhabitants: the Mikaelson family.

They were the monsters he used to joke about. That made him shiver.

He didn't want to be here but he knew he had to. Caroline's life depended on it.

He knocked at the door and waited. Normally it would be opened in a flash... He knocked again... and again... He could habe sworn he had seen someone moving inside when he had entered the property and now, no one replied?

He took out his phone and dialled a number:

"What do you want?" a voice with a strong british accent asked

"Why don't you answer the door?"

"Maybe because I don't want to see you Gilbert!"

"I'm not thrilled by the idea of seing you either but... I need your help!"

"And why would I help you?"

"It concerns your brother, Kol..."

"I don't care!" Klaus interrupted him

"... and Caroline!"

Suddenly, the door in front of him swang open and an angry Klaus, who looked like he hadn't slept for the past three decades, appeared in the frame:

"Make it quick, I have things to do!"

Jeremy entered the mansion and looked around. He saw plenty of empty bottles and bloodbags everywhere. That probably was what "he had to do". He was surprised to see bloodbags instead of bodies, especially in the house of an angry Klaus who had his habit of drinking blood directly from the veins. Maybe Caroline was really changing him...

"I don't think you came here to admire the decoration, mate... So what do you want?"

Jeremy told him the whole story, even if Klaus would have prefered him to go straight to the point. He saw a shadow passed on the hybrid's face when he explained that Caroline had been verveined and put in a cell but the original didn't say anything before the young hunter had finished.

"Why are you coming to me? You usually go straight to your sister's lovers to take care of your little problems... What tells me it's not a trap? It won't be the first time you use my... attachment to Caroline against me..."

Jeremy sighed. They were loosing time. Caroline would be dead in the morning...

"I don't want my sister to know what I'm willing to furfill my destiny... I want to kill vampires and find the cure to help her but she won't let me. She will try to protect me again but that will only led her to stay a vampire forever... And as for the Salvatores, they are too crazy about her to even think about her safety before her will"

Klaus' eyes widened. He had not a good opinion about the Gilbert boy before. He seemed nice (which wasn't really a quality in Klaus' book) and a little dumb.

But now he saw him in a new light. He could be useful in his quest for the cure...

"When is the execution?" he asked, suddenly realizing that Caroline was sentenced to death.

"Tomorrow morning"

"And you're telling me this only now?" Klaus snapped

"I tried..."

And back to the dumb kid again. He had to think? He knew nothing about that Phil. Never heard of him before, that could mean two things: he was too insignifiant to be noticed by anyone or he was too good and there was no one left to talk about him. And if he had suceeded capturing Kol, who was not only a well-trained vampire but most of all an original, it had to be the second option.

Klaus winced. He didn't like that. He liked to have time to think about a plan, the best plan possible, to be sure his ennemy would suffer a maximum but here... he had to react quickly...

"Why don't you do it yourself? For once, you have the opportunity to be the hero. Why don't you take it?" Klaus asked, knowing Jeremy always wished to be more helpful.

"Because he scares me... He doesn't care if I'm one of the five, he won't hesitate killing me if I do anything to set Caroline free"

"And your death is supposed to be something... sad?" the original asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the only map you have, so yes it would be sad, even to you!" Jeremy spat, disgusted by Klaus' attitude.

"Phil is not one of the five?" Klaus frowned

"No but he spent a lot of time with Connor, that's why he knows so much about them..."

"So I guess I'll need you... safe!" the hybrid declared, making his decision.

Klaus already intented to come to Caroline's rescue but if the young Gilbert had the same plan, he could have distracted the hunter while he, Klaus, saved her. He wasn't afraid for his own life but for hers. If she was caught in the battle, she could die...

"I'll help her" he stated

"What about your brother?"

"Yeah... him too!"

[...] {...} [...]

No time to make a plan, he decided to do it the "Damon's way": a stupid frontal attack.

He didn't like his chances but he had seen the Salvatores getting out of crazy situations just by counting on the effect of surprise. His priority was Caroline's sake, so he had to be careful. But he was confident in his abilities and was pretty sure that the hunter had never met anyone like him before: not as old, as strong and as _wolfy_...

He had asked to the Gilbert boy to stay away, not wanting to put him too in jeopardy.

But before he had asked him to tell all he knew about the building where that Phil held Caroline and his brother captive. If he had not really been helpful with the description of the inner place, he at least gave him the adress.

He was now in front of the building, concentrating on the sounds coming from the warehouse: 3 breathing but only one pulse, it was the right place. Two of the breathing seemed hard and almost painful which meant Caroline and Kol hadn't been fed for a while. It was just a detail but that meant thay wouldn't be as strong as he had hoped. He would have to adjust his plan or simili of plan.

He shook his head. He shouldn't start thinking now because as he knew himself, it would take him all night before making the decision to go inside or not, which he could (he had verified) since the warehouse was abandonned and didn't belong to anybody, he hes not to be invited in. That would already hap him a bit.

"Okay, time to go mate!" he encouraged himself.

Once in the building, he followed the heartbeat. It was the easiest thing to do: kill the hunter first and then, once all danger had been taken away, he would deliver the blonde baby vampire. It was very loud which meant near. He slowed down, making sure he was completely silent. He arrived at the end of a corridor. The heartbeats were so loud, it seemed they were almost palpable. There was a door and _he_ was behind.

All fangs and claws out, Klaus was ready to tear Caroline's agressor limb by limb. He opened the door with his vampire speed and threw himself on the sitted form in the center of the room. When he planted his teeth in the neck area, he realized it wasn't human. It was a machine, an automaton. Then he heard a cough. Raising his head, he saw a man who he supposed was Phil grin at him and then a gun directed in his direction.

Next thing he knew, he received a dart of vervein in his left leg.

"You are Klaus"

That wasn't a question but a statement. For Phil, it was an evidence. He could feel the powr coming out of what had been a man's body in the past and was now only the object of Satan to spread death and misery.

"I'm flatered" Klaus answered, taking the dart off of his leg.

"You're quite a legend" Phil continued "to what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected surprise?"

"I'm here to save my friends" the vampire winced. He could resist vervein but still, the feeling was not appreciable.

"Oh I see... Not happening!"

"Listen... You could take me instead" Klaus proposed without thinking much.

Phil burst into laughs

"I'm sorry, I thought you said I could take you_ instead_! Why would I do that when I have you at my mercy?"

Klaus who was still holding his leg, pretenting to still be hurt, speed ran to him and held his throat.

"That's what you think! Never underestimate an original!"

A look of fear passed across the hunter's face but he took a casing out of his pocket and regained his composure.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." he showed his assailliant what he held "this is the controller of a system I invented. If I push this button, a thousand af stake will cross the cellar in which those monsters you call friends are. They would die!"

Klaus let him go, not willing to take the risk to lose Caroline forever.

"Take me instead..." he said again "Why do you care about two little vampires like them when you can have an original like me?"

Phil thought. Killing Klaus would automatically promote him at the number one spot of the vampire hunters community, even better than being one of the five.

"Agreed"

Klaus almost sighed in relief.

"But you can only save one..."

The original hybrid caught his throat again " Don't play with me, I could kill you right now!"

"But you won't" he showed the casing again "You're not in position to threaten me and I'm already very generous to let one of these atrocities running free when I could kill all three of you!"

Klaus released him again and punched the wall behind.

"And as I am very generous, I even let you pick the one you want to save..." Phil grinned.

There wasn't much to think about, Kol couldn't be killed because no one except the Salvatores and their friends knew about the white oak stakes, but Caroline...

"I want to save her!" he said firmly.


	7. The savior behind bars

"Go in"

Phil pushed Klaus in the cell without any softness.

"How is she? You didn't hurt her, right?"

"Ask her yourself!" the hunter viciously smiled.

He laughed. Klaus shivered. What did he mean? Will he let him see Caroline before he let her go?

He heard a cough and turn around, his eyes adapting to the surrounding darkness.

"Klaus?" a weak feminine voice asked.

"Caroline?" Klaus ran to her and noticed how she was tied to the wall by verveined ropes. He tried to cut them but it burned him more than any vervein had ever had. She had already gone back to uncounciousness.

He ran back to the door and yelled:

"You said you'd let her go!"

"I said I'd let one of them go and I did"

"Kol?"

"Yeah... I let you choose the one you wanted to save and you chose him" the blonde man answered.

"I chose her!" Klaus grumbled through the opening in the door.

"Oh... I thought you said you wanted to spent your last days with her... My bad!" Phil shrugged.

"Let her go!"

"No, I said I'd let you save one and Kol is already gone... It's too late! But think of yourselves as the new Romeo and Juliet, you'll die for her and she'll die because of you".

The hunter smiled one last time before pushing a button on the wall. He then left, not without a wink adressed to Klaus.

Suddenly the air became heavy and hard to breathe. The bastard had put vervein in the ventilation. He tried to fight it but the dose in the air was heavy. More and more he felt a heaviness to stay awake and stand up. He knew he was going to fall uncouncious as well but before he wanted to untie Caroline whose arms were covered of blisters and flushes.

He crawled to her but before he could even touch the rope, he fell on the floor, right beside her. Her face in his sight. He saw her tears that had wet her top. His heart broke. He felt like nothing ever had hurt so much before in his life. If he wanted anything in life, it was her happiness... And if he dispised anything, it was to see her hurt...

He was angry, mad, flipped. He wanted to kill the man that dragged her into that and paint the walls with his blood. He was down now, but that wouldn't last and that psycopath would regret he had ever laid an eye on her, let alone a hand.

[...] {...} [...]

Klaus opened his eyes. He was lost for a few seconds. Where was he? What had happened? Why was he tied with a rope, a really hurting rope?

"Finally, the princess had woken up!" declared a voice beside him.

He saw her, Caroline. In a state he had never seen her before. Even dying after Tyler had biten her, she looked better than she did now.

"Caroline..."

"What are you doing here?"

"To save you"

She smiled, a mi-ironic mi-tired smile. It costed her more effort than she wanted him to see.

"Let me guess... You failed?"

He sighed. He had been screwed. There was no other word. Phil had screwed him into choosing his brother, a vampire that couldn't die with a normal stake instead of her, a "mortal" vampire.

"I... I could only save one of you..."

"Oh... That explains Kol's dissapearing... Thought he had been killed!" she shrugged.

That hurt her, a shadow of pain passed on her face but she managed to stop the cry she had in her throat.

"How am I..."

"He came in 2 hours ago to tie you... He said you would be mad and that he'd better tie you before you tried to kill his protege" she explained as she saw him fighting with the ropes that were like cutting knife on his wrists.

"You saved him... Kol..." she stated.

Her face was inexpressive but he still could hear the hurt and pain in her voice.

"After all your big declarations... I thought you would have chosen me..." she said in a sad laugh "How stupid am I? I should have known, it's a thing to woo a girl, it's another thing to actually do anything for her"

"No... You don't..."

"Oh please! Don't tell me you tried everything but you could only save him..."

"But..."

"No... You know what? I get it. He is your brother, your family..."

How could he explain to her that she was the one he wanted to save? He couldn't. She was already bitter and having a scene with her wouldn't help him to get to the hunter. He'd have to wait for him to come in and see them and there he would attack him and get the both of them out of that cellar.

He chose to remain silent. She looked at him, hoping to hear him find some excuses. She sighed when she realized he wasn't going to say anything.

Perfect, she wouldn't say a word either. If that crazy-head thought he was going to make her talk and forgive him like that, he could wait… forever.

[…] {…} […]

Phil was bored. He thought he had a great idea when he decided to release Kol instead of Caroline. He had put Klaus in the same cellar with the hope to see him try his best to save her, because he was obviously interested by her.

Watching the last days of a young love, that sounded promising. But no, those two had chosen to ignore one another since they had been put together after a conversation full of hatred and hurt. Since that nothing. She had fallen asleep and he was staring at the wall beside her as if he had never been more captivated by anything in his life.

Maybe he should go to the Mystic Grill, have a drink and come back since nothing was happening.

"Caroline"

Phil, who was putting on his jacket, looked back at the screen which was showing the inside of the cellar.

"Finally" he thought with a smile.

"Caroline" Klaus repeated, his gaze still locked on the wall.

The young girl opened her eyes and shook her head.

"What?"

"Maybe we should talk… I know you're still mad at me for…"

"For what? Killing my friend's aunt? Trying to kill every person that I care about? Changing my boyfriend into some kind of monster like you?" she snapped with all the energy she had left.

"For compelling you… I'm deeply sorry!"

She produced a sound that could mean anything but her look told him, it was disdain. She hadn't forgive him and she was not ready to. Specially not now that she thought he could have saved her and chose not to.

For the first time, he wished he had not compelled her. The joy he had felt when he heard her say she had feelings for him was a pale consolation now. She hated him probably more than ever.

He had killed all hopes with her…

Phil smiled. He could see the pain on the face of the most famous vampire and it wasn't caused by the ropes, the air… It was caused by his feelings and it was enjoyable.

Though it was already over. This time he chose to really go out, maybe find Jeremy and talk about the modification of their plans. Klaus was probably more difficult to kill than this other vampire, Kol.

[…] {…} […]

Jeremy was at the Mystic Grill. He was waiting for Klaus. The original had told him he would take care of the Phil case and then go to the Mystic Falls to reassure the young Gilbert on Caroline's state.

The original had been a little bit overconfident when he had said it would be done in the hour. It had been 3 hours and there was still no Klaus. He was starting to worry.

He had thought the Original was the better option, he was older, stronger and wiser than his sister and all her friends combined. But if he had been captured or killed, what could he, Jeremy Gilbert, do?

He looked at his watch, only 3 minutes since the last time he looked. He sighed.

Suddenly he heard the door opened and turned his head in hope. When he saw Phil, he hid with difficulty his surprise and worse his fright. If Klaus had succeeded, there was no way he had let the hunter go. That could mean only one thing: Klaus had failed.

The hunter saw his apprentice and waved at him. He joined him after asking for a beer at the bar.

"You would never guess what I found tonight!" he laughed

"No… What?" the young boy was trying to sound as natural as he could.

"Klaus… Maybe that don't ring your bell since you're still a new vampire hunter but in our world, he's like a superstar. The top of the list of the wanted people. The man who will kill him will be…"

Phil hushed. He saw the young boy who faced him shiver at the name of Klaus.

"What?"

"No… Nothing. I know Klaus, he killed my aunt…" he tried to explain his weird attitude.

"Sorry, mate!"

"It's okay… What happened with him?"

"He was at the warehouse. He wanted to save his little friends. I think he wanted to kill me but the dude didn't expect someone like me. It was ridiculous how easily I captured him."

"You mean he's in the cellar with the other two"

"No… I made a deal with him, I had to let one of the other go" the blond man shrugged.

Jeremy's heart started to beat faster. If he had let Caroline go, many of their problems would be solved: Caroline would be safe and two Originals would be put away. Not killed because no one else knew about the white oak, so no one of their bloodline would die too.

"He wanted to save the girl… The poor fool, I got him! I let the guy go and… Oh you should have seen his face" the hunter laughed at the memory.

Jeremy felt like someone had put all the weight of the world on his shoulders…

"You can't kill him" he said expressionless.

"What?"

"You can't kill him… He's an original and…"

"An original? What does it mean?" Phil interrupted.

"It means he is the oldest vampire on earth, he can't be killed with a basic stake. But he is also an hybrid: semi-vampire, semi-werewolf. Nothing can kill him"

"How do you know?" the hunter was shocked

"I told you he killed my aunt, he changed her into a vampire to break his curse. He also tried to kill my sister… He became an hybrid and now, there is nothing that can kill him."

Phil's expression was blank. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Phil?" Jeremy tried to held him back.

But Phil acted like he hadn't heard him he kept going. At first he tried to find his mind, which was paralyzed and then he realized he had been screwed. Klaus would pay. He would prove to him than death isn't the worst thing that can happen. He would make him suffer…

**Thanks a lot for those who kept reading my story. It's really nice and I adore you! =)**

**A special thanks to Justine who always let a review full of nice words and intelligent questions. A big thank you to you. It's nice to know there are people that like my story like you do even if I am always late in posting new chapters.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**


End file.
